


Do You Know The Safe Word?

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 4000 words of pure FILTH, Aftercare, Also caring Villanelle, An ungodly amount of smut, And Villanelle encouraging Eve to explore her sexuality, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Eve, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Lots of caring Villanelle, Orgasm Denial, PLEASE READ THIS AND PLEASE LEAVE A NICE COMMENT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO, Praise, Rope Bondage, Smut, Top!Villanelle, aka the way it should be, fluff here and there, request, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Eve has a tendancy to go all in when she finds a new facination.✨@dorkyjanell prompt: I was wondering if you could do a story involving rope bondage, Villanelle as the Domme preferably, and V teasing Eve with a vibrator while bound✨✨Anon prompt: This is me asking for a villaneve orgasm denial fic!! please,,,,,✨





	Do You Know The Safe Word?

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up sluts, this is a RIDE!
> 
> PLEASE READ: I know things like rope play can be a bit hard to read/understand/write because they're so intricate it can be hard to get all the details down or visualise it properly, so I've added reference images! When you see a number in the fic, it corresponds to one here so you can properly see what it's supposed to look like since you'll have no clue from my descriptions because, if you can't tell, I'm not ACTUALLY a good writer, I just give the KE fandom what they want
> 
> 1: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Upc3_jReklY/maxresdefault.jpg  
> 2: https://66.media.tumblr.com/5699a132db9dc016aadfe2dd6a5f38c2/tumblr_pr97ujRLwT1rqnsnlo1_540.jpg  
> 3: https://i1.wp.com/www.ropeconnections.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/PHOTO_20150606_170847.jpg?ssl=1
> 
> Big thanks for the requests! Anymore can go to my curiouscat or my twitter, also feel free to follow me vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> Also kudos and comments are always appreicated. Especially comments right now because I honest to god thought this was going to be the death of me and I need to know all my efforts weren't for nothing lmao

Well, here she was. Eve had been home alone for the past few days. Villanelle had been away doing field work for MI6 and she wasn’t expected to be home until the weekend, assuming everything went to plan. She missed her, but Eve was still thankful for the alone time.

During those few days, Eve had found herself caught down a rabbit hole on the internet. Mindless surfing through social media on her phone brought up an image she became transfixed on; a woman tied up and bound, her body graced with lengths of rope that had been twisted and tied into intricate knots and patterns over her legs, arms and midsection. It was beautiful. She didn't know something so taboo and naughty could look this graceful. It took Eve a good couple of minutes before she could force herself out of this fascination, realising that she was at work and it was very possible that someone would see her.

She tried to go back to work and brush it off, but the image stuck in her mind, amongst bundle of other thoughts along with it. Most notably, the fixation on what the rope would feel like against her skin. How it would hug her body, the way it would tug at her as she moved, how it would constrict her to render her bound and vulnerable. When she got an idea in her head, it stuck with her. And it stuck with her hard. The thought wouldn’t leave her. Not at work, not when she got home that night, not even the next day.

When she found the thought still lingering the next day, she knew she had to do something, especially while she had the chance with Villanelle being gone. When she arrived home that night, she had an order placed to arrive the next day within five minutes of walking through the door. From then, she was researching. Looking up instructions for beginners, finding pictures of different knots and ties and figuring out how to do them, picking out which ones she liked the most and which ones she’d be able to do to herself without anyone to help her. She wasn’t going to tell Villanelle, she couldn’t. She’d be mortified. Eve had never really been good at sharing the intimate details of her innermost thoughts.

When the next morning arrived, Eve had been fortunate enough to grab the parcel just as she was leaving for work. There was no indication of what it was on the box, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to face the neighbours to fetch it from them if the postman had to leave it elsewhere. As desperate as she was to open it, she was already running late from waiting ‘til the last moment for the package to arrive. So, she shoved it into the hallway and hurried out of the door to work.

Work was the same as it had been the past couple of days. She couldn’t concentrate, she had all manner of inappropriate thoughts rushing through her head. Only this time, she had the added anticipation. The suspense knowing what was waiting for her. Knowing that, when she got home, she could lock herself away and live out this fantasy that had been plaguing her for the past few days. It made her instinctively press her thighs and shudder as the thought flashed through her mind.

The day went achingly slow. It felt like torture, everything she did and everything that happened seemed painstakingly drawn out to last longer than necessary.

After an arduous day of reports and board meetings, finally, the day drew to a close. She tried to seem casual as she was leaving, but she knew everyone probably picked up on her eagerness to leave.

She made it home in good time and bundled herself inside. Once she was inside, she kicked off her shoes, threw her bag down and grabbed the box. Eve took herself upstairs and sat down on the bed with large, unadorned, seemingly unsuspicious box in front of her. She managed to peel away the tape which kept it closed and opened it up. Inside, an opaque black bag. She took the bag out and placed the box down on the floor. From there, she tore the bag open and pulled out the single thing that had been stealing her thoughts for the past three days.

The bundle of rope was a beautiful yellow-gold hue. It was sleek and slightly iridescent, giving an alluring shine when turned under the light in the right way. It was on the thinner side, with two smaller strands intertwining together to bulk it out.

Eve picked it up and discarded the bag aside with the box, looking it over in her hands. She felt at the weight of the object, stroking over a couple of the smooth strands with her thumb to get a proper feel at the string. It was smooth, but still firm and rough enough to cause friction burn or leave marks if she tried hard enough.

After a couple of minutes of looking it over, she grabbed her phone to bring up one of the tutorials she’d been reading up on. She ran downstairs to grab a pair of scissors so she could cut the rope to size before returning to the bedroom and undressing down to her underwear.

Eve cut the rope to an estimation of the length needed according to the guide. She placed the rest of it aside before she brought her attention back to her phone, deciding to start with a chest harness.

She folded the rope in half before bringing it down to run along the underside of her breasts and around to her back, pulling the two loose ends through the loop she’d created at the other end by folding the rope.

After she had it in place, she brought the remaining loose end up and over her right shoulder so the strands nestled between the crook of her neck, bringing the end down the middle of her chest and under the line of rope sitting below her breasts, repeating by bringing the rope back up and over her left shoulder this time so it sat in the opposite crook of her neck.

She brought the end back through the loop that was sat between her shoulder blades holding everything together. After it was secure, she ran the rope around from her back and under her arm, allowing the thread to sit at the top of her right breast so it was now framed by the cable.

She looped the rope under the thread running up to the right crook of her neck and brought it back around, securing it in the fixture between her shoulder blades before repeating with her left side. She brought the rope around to her back once more, managing to tie it off on the fixture on her back by knotting it around the other threads that ran between her shoulder blades to get it to hold and get the harness to stay in place of its own accord. [1]

It had taken her nearly forty minutes to do by herself, but she was so transfixed by the process and the cool strands brushing against her skin, she didn’t even notice. It wasn’t too difficult to say it was a first attempt. But, given how much she’d been looking into it, there was no wonder she did okay. After she was confident the harness was going to hold up by itself, she stood up from the bed and made her way over to the mirror to take a look at her work.

When she saw herself in front of the mirror, she audibly gasped. She didn’t mean to, but seeing something so delicate and beautiful that’d she’d been fawning over non-stop on her own body sent such a rush of excitement through her. She felt her clit aching to be touched and the pressure begin to rise between her legs. She needed release. She needed to feel good...

Not yet. She wanted to do more.

She went back to the bed to begin working on her legs. She wanted to keep it simple and tie each leg individually. She wanted to still have access to her throbbing clit, thoroughly intending to get herself off after this.

She cut herself two piece of rope and knelt up on the bed, sitting on the balls of her feet instead of kneeling with them flat against the bed so she’d be able to reach underneath and grab the rope. She folded the first piece of rope in half and wrapped it around the top of her thigh, a few inches away from where her leg connected to her hip.

She brought the end down to wrap round her ankle where she had created that gap earlier, threading one end through the loop created by folding the rope in half so now her bent leg was bonded together. She moved the rope so that the two ends connected at her ankle before wrapping the rest of the rope around her leg once more.

She threaded the short ends of the rope through the loop that she had created earlier before separating the two threads, running both of them between her thigh and calf with one on one side of the tie and the other running parallel to it. When she had both ends on the inside, she finished it off with a square knot to keep her creation secure. As soon as she knew it was comfortable, she repeated the process with her second leg so now both her legs were bound. [2]

Eve just sat for a moment as she looked over what she had created. In awe of it. Indulging in the feeling of the rope pressing against her skin and the sensation of her being trapped. She brought her hand down after a moment to trail over the lines of rope trailing across her left thigh. Soft fingers dragged over the ropes bound against Eve’s legs. A shuddery breath, followed by an intense feeling of arousal. And then the slam of a door.

Shit.

Eve had never panic strike her so intensely before. Her entire body just filled with the sensation of alarm and dread as she desperately tugged at the knots on her leg to try and undo it. It had to be Villanelle, she wasn’t expecting anyone else. Her mission must have ended early.

She was so fraught from all the terror that she didn’t even hear the other woman approaching on the staircase. Her head shot up as she heard the door open, looking at Villanelle like a deer caught in headlights.

Villanelle wasn’t sure of what to expect when she got home, but it wasn’t this. She didn’t speak, just allowed her eyes to wander over the woman knelt before her on the bed, bound and ready. It almost felt like she was sat there waiting for Villanelle to take her.

“Just to check… You did do this to yourself, right?” Villanelle asked, breaking the silence. She didn’t think someone had tied up Eve in some sort of hostage-esque situation, but it was always a possibility in their line of work. Just needed to be safe.

Eve sighed and buried her face in her hands as she felt her face burn up bright red. “Yes, I did this.” She told the woman, her voice muffled against her hands.

“Okay, just wanting to make sure.” Villanelle replied, dropping her bag as she went over to the bed and sat down in front of Eve. “Hey, look at me?” She hummed softly, able to tell that Eve was completely ashamed by the fact she had been caught in this situation. Though, in reality, Villanelle knew it wasn't all due to the fact she'd been caught like this. It was also the fact she had been caught and had to experience the horror of knowing there was no way to hide it. She was stuck, she couldn’t run. She just had to sit and watch the situation unfold and experience every ounce of shame and humiliation that came with it.

Eve lifted her head begrudgingly and made eye contact with Villanelle for a brief second before her eyes shot back down to the bed, feeling her face burn up again instantly as she met her eyes.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Villanelle reassured her, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek before stroking the pad of her thumb over the delicate skin. “And you don’t have to do this in secret. You don’t have to hide it from me. In fact, I could have probably helped you out.”

Eve didn’t say anything, just kept her eyes down as she leant into the touch on her cheek. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even know what to think or how to go about this situation. She’d never been caught doing something like this before. Despite it all, she couldn't deny the humiliation that came with being caught doing something like this was doing things to her.

“Do you want me to untie you?” Villanelle asked, with Eve shaking her head a moment later.

“…Do you want me to keep going?” She asked. There was a long pause at that before Eve nodded timidly, head bowing as Villanelle dropped her hand and took a second to process the situation and plan her next move.

“Okay. Do you know the safe word?” She asked, gaining another nod from Eve.

"And you promise to use it if you need to?" She prompted before Eve nodded again.

“Am I alright to bind your arms?” Villanelle asked, causing Eve to let out a small gasp before she nodded. She thought she was dreaming, she thought she could only daydream a situation like this.

Villanelle grabbed the rope that was laid on the bed, looking it over and grinning a little. “Pretty. Did you pick it yourself?” Villanelle asked as she cut the piece she needed, trying to relax Eve a little by distracting her with the conversation.

Eve nodded as her eyes focused on Villanelle’s hands and how she curled and manipulated the cable around the curvatures of Eve’s wrists. She couldn’t pay enough attention to follow along with what Villanelle was doing, her head was spinning as she tried to grasp what was happening. But, she still watched as villanelle bound her wrists together in a relatively simple tie. Four threads running across each wrist with two threads running down the middle in order to tie it up together. [3]

Going by the fact Villanelle didn’t even need to think how or what to do, she figured the woman must have a least some experience with this. Whether that was in the bedroom or in work, she couldn’t quite tell.

“Does this feel okay?” Villanelle asked, earning a nod from Eve. Given the fact she’d been thrown into this and hadn’t had a chance to talk it out with Eve beforehand, she knew communication was even more crucial than it normally would be. She didn’t want to risk anything going wrong, especially if it would result in Eve not sharing her little dirty secrets with her more in the future.

Villanelle smirked as she looked Eve over, feeling her heart race as she took in the sight of the woman. At this point, Eve had no barriers. No defences. She could just completely give herself to Villanelle. The woman moved behind Eve on the bed before her hands trailed lightly up her sides, causing the other woman to shiver at the sudden sensation.

“You want it rough?” She asked, needing nothing more than a nod from Eve before she was pushing Eve forward onto the bed, pinning her neck down on the bed as her legs remained knelt up. Eve couldn't help but gasp as she was pushed to the bed, feeling a small jolt of fear when she realised she couldn't protect herself from falling because her hands were bound. This is what she'd been craving. The helplessness, the forcing herself to trust Villanelle, the ability to break down her walls and give herself over to someone completely.

“Spread these.” Villanelle told her, hitting the back of her thighs as she got up from the bed. Eve obliged, spreading her legs as she tried to look over to see what Villanelle was doing. Villanelle was over at their wardrobe, rummaging around until she managed to find the toys she was looking for. She took out a wand and another standard vibrator that she knew Eve was rather fond of.

Villanelle moved back to the bed and knelt down behind Eve, taking the knife she had attached to her hip from coming straight back from field work and cutting the sides of Eve’s panties since she couldn’t slip them off anymore. She threw the fabric aside and placed the knife back in its holder before she brought her hand to run her fingers between Eve’s legs. “Fuck,” she breathed out of shock at how soaked and ready Eve was, seeing the woman beneath her shudder at the lightest touch. She wouldn’t last, Villanelle knew she wouldn’t, so she’d just have to draw it out as long as possible.

She switched the wand on low, running the bulbous head of the toy down Eve’s back since she couldn’t see and wanted to put her on edge. She wanted to have fun, leave her in suspense of her every move.

After bringing the toy away from Eve’s back, she brought it down and moved the toy to give Eve's pussy the lightest brush possible before bringing it down over her thighs, leaving Eve almost trembling with want. She brought the toy all the way down Eve’s leg, hearing Eve whimper as she tried to press her thighs together as best as possible to release some of the pressure that had been building all day.

She figured Eve had been through enough for the time being and brought the toy up to Eve’s pussy, pressing the head to Eve’s clit as she heard a sharp gasp come from the woman below her. Villanelle couldn’t help but smirk at that, watching as Eve began to grind her hips down against the toy.

Eve felt the ropes tug against her skin as she thrust her hips up against the toy, the slight burn they caused only fuelling her arousal as she felt herself grow close already. Her moans became more frequent and erratic as she ground down against the toy harder, getting herself right to the edge of her climax before Villanelle pulled the toy away, causing Eve to cry out in protest, her hips still bucking down without her noticing, begging for more friction.

“We can’t have you finishing yourself off too quickly.” Villanelle told her, switching the toy off and placing it aside as she sat and watched Eve writhe around, waiting for her to calm down before she moved to help Eve kneel back up on the bed.

Eve looked over to Villanelle as she came back up on the bed, her face awash with desperation as she could still feel her orgasm lingering. “Spread your legs again, baby.” She told Eve, parting her thighs as far as they would go so Eve was as low down on the bed as possible. "good girl." Villanelle hummed before she turned the wand back on and placed it down on the bed. She slid it between Eve’s legs so it was trapped between Eve’s pussy and the bed.

Eve moaned loudly as she felt the sensation return even stronger as Villanelle turned the power up. Villanelle held the toy in its place as Eve began to buck her hips again, biting her lip as she took in the sight of Eve, completely desperate and unashamed, begging for a release that only Villanelle could give her. “Is that good, baby?” Villanelle whispered, leaning her head in as she kept her grip on the toy and nipping at Eve’s neck.

Eve let out another moan at the sensation on her neck, bringing her bound hands up to take Villanelle’s and squeeze it tight before she buried her face in Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle gave it another moment and let Eve’s hips pick up the pace before she yanked the toy out from under Eve and switched it off.

“No!” Eve cried against the crook of Villanelle’s neck, her moans turning to whines and her eyes on the verge of tears because of how desperate she was to cum.

“Lay down.” Villanelle told her, watching as Eve pulled back and shook her head. She raised an eyebrow at the woman before giving her a light push back onto the bed. “Be a good girl, or I’m not letting you cum at all. You're better than that.” Villanelle warned, watching as Eve tried to manoeuvre her fingers to rub at her clit with no luck.

“Try all you like, baby. I’m the one with control over you.” Villanelle told her, her voice low and serious. She grabbed the other vibrator and switched it on, watching as Eve spread her legs ready for her. She had to chuckle at that. “Someone’s eager.” She remarked, ignoring at glare she received from Eve.

“I’m gonna make it worth it, baby. But you gotta be a good girl for me.” Villanelle cooed, dragging the vibrator down Eve’s stomach until it reached her pussy. She didn’t waste any time, pressing the toy into Eve’s entrance with ease and watching as the other woman gasped and arched her back off of the bed. Villanelle began to pump the toy in and out of Eve slowly and watched as her body squirmed on the bed as Eve felt that familiar pressure begin to build up once again.

She moaned loudly as she watched Villanelle work at her, seeing her arm begin to speed up only slightly, still teasing her for as long as she could. “Please,” Eve whined as she felt Villanelle hit her g-spot, moaning when she managed to do it again a second later. “Oh god.” She breathed, feeling the toy begin to speed up a little more.

“Cum for me.” Villanelle told her, watching Eve as she heard her moans become higher and higher in pitch. It only took Villanelle hitting her g-spot again once before Eve was pushed right over the edge, her back arching and her muscles tensing as her orgasm washed over her hard, coming in intense waves that just kept hitting her. She cried out Villanelle’s name followed by a string of moans and whimpers, her muscles finally beginning to lose their tension after a moment when she sank back down into the bed.

Villanelle watched the pleasure wash over Eve, giving it a couple more moments before she pulled the vibrator out and switched it off, placing it aside. “You okay, baby?” Villanelle asked, bringing her hands up to begin to untie the ropes on Eve’s legs.

Eve’s energy was gone after that, all she could do was nod a little as she attempted to catch her breath.

“Be careful when you move your legs and your arms, they’ve been bound for quite a while. Slow movements at first.” She warned Eve, moving on to untie her hands after she had released her legs. “C’mere, Evie.” She hummed, pulling Eve to sit up on the bed before bringing her into her arms, holding her tightly.

She moved a hand to undo the knot on Eve’s back, unwrapping the rope from her chest. “You’re incredibly adorable when you get worn out from sex.” Villanelle remarked, causing Eve to giggle.

“Well, maybe you should wear me out more often.” Eve told her, pulling back to look at Villanelle.

“Maybe I should.” She replied, leaning in a moment later to press a sweet, tender kiss to Eve’s lips.


End file.
